Transformation
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, gadis tersial sedunia - akhirat ini ternyata mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang membuat semua orang yang dulu menyakitinya bertekuk lutut. Rahasia apakah itu?


Di suatu SMA, ada seorang gadis yang selalu sial.

"Jeleknya! rusak mataku! minggir! aku mau muntah melihat wajahmu!" Hinata berjalan menunduk. Dicaci - maki adalah jadwal kesehariannya.

"Hinata - chan!" Sakura menghampiri Hinata, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau dicari sama Naruto, dia ada di kelas! ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju kelas 3 A.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis tersial sedunia - akhirat. Penampilannya, ckckck author cuma bisa bilang SANGAT MENGERIKAN! rambutnya kusut kaya udah 50 tahun nggak dicuci ama disisir, bajunya kucel dan sangat berantakan udah gitu kusut nggak pernah di strika, sepatunya udah nggak ada solnya, berkaca mata yang udah patah satu gagangnya, tas amburadul. Tetapi anehnya, semua teman - teman hinata adalah anak - anak paling berpengaruh di dunia, contohnya Haruno Sakura, anak dari _super model_ paling terkenal se-jepang, Haruno Mebuki. Uchiha Sasuke, calon pewaris Uchiha corporation. Namikaze Naruto, calon pewaris Namikaze corporation. belum lagi Yamanaka Ino desainer pakaian kelas dunia, Tenten si atlit paling TOP, dan Uzumaki Karin si nona miliarder.

"Naruto - kun, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata, Naruto segera memeluk Hinata hingga membuat Hinata _blush_.

"Kudengar kau dibully, kau tidak apa - apa, hime - chan?", "Alay banget sih! celetuk Sakura, ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa - apa Naruto - kun"

"Aku khawatir kau kenapa - napa, hime - chan. kalau mereka berbuat sesuatu padamu" Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya, Hinata dan Sakura tertawa.

"Sudah masukan! Kakashi - sensei mana sih?" Gerutu Ino, Sakura memainkan iPhone miliknya.

"Paling lagi nyari icha - icha paradise limited edition." Balas Sakura, Ino cemberut dan mengambil tab kesayangannya, Hinata sibuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Tenten, Naruto dan Sasuke bermain catur.

"Kakashi sensei udah mau masuk!" Lapor seorang siswa, para murid segera menyembunyikan benda elektronik mereka.

"Selamat sore semua, maaf aku terlambat." Kakashi masuk dan menyapa murid - muridnya, "Kalian bebas melakukan apapun hari ini." Lanjut Kakashi, semua siswa langsung sumringah.

Ino mengangkat tangannya, "Sensei, kapan kita perpisahan?" Tanya Ino

"Lusa kita perpisahan, sekolah kita akan mengundang donatur terbesar kita, keluarga bangsawan Hyuga." Satu kelas langsung kasak kusuk, keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga paling terkenal si jepang, ada dua orang anggota keluarga Hyuga yang bersekolah di konoha international high school, yang pertama adalah Hyuga Neji dan yang kedua identitasnya tidak di ketahui sama sekali. Walaupun sering muncul di majalah ternama di dunia, gadis ini tetap tidak di kenali oleh teman - temannya sendiri. "Tenanglah, bel telah berbunyi. Kalian boleh pulang." Dan semua orang keluar dari kelas masing - masing, Hinata duduk sendirian di halte bus.

Sakura melewati halte bus dan melihat Hinata yang duduk sendirian, timbul rasa cemas pada dirinya akan Hinata. "Kusamperin aja ah, ajak pulang aja sekalian" Kata sakura, ia memutar balikke halte bus dan bertemu Hinata.

"Lho? hinata - chan pulang sama aku aja!" Ajak Sakura, ia mengendarai mobil sportnya.

"Nggak ngerepotin nih? nanti Sakura - chan pulangnya jadi terlambat." Tolak Hinata halus, Sakura menggeleng

"Nggak kok! aku sekalian mau nanyain tugas biologi." Hinata memasuki mobil Sakura dan melepas kacamatanya, "Much better" Gumam Hinata, iris lavendernya menyusuri jalanan kota tokyo yang lenggang.

Hari perpisahan...

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil mereka, paparazzi langsung menjepret mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan melambai - lambaikan tangannya. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah _poker face_. Naruto telah sampai lebih dulu bersama sepupunya, Uzumaki Karin. Ino dan Tenten juga telah datang.

Sebuah mobil limosin mewah berlambang keluarga Hyuga langsung mengambil perhatian. Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hanabi keluar dari mobil mewah mereka.

"Keluarga bangsawan Hyuga telah datang! tetapi masih ada yang kurang! dimanakah nona besar pewaris Hyuga corp?" Tepat setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, Hyuga Hinata dan ibunya melangkahkan kaki mereka turun dari mobil. Paparazzi makin menggila setelah melihat nona besar pewaris Hyuga corp yang sangat cantik dan anggun berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan disambut baik oleh Hinata, mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam ruang pesta perpisahan.

Pintu ruang pesta terbuka lebar, Hinata masuk bersama keluarga bangsawannya, "Otou - sama, saya izin pergi menemui teman - teman saya." Tanya Hinata pada ayahnya, "Bukankah ini pesta perpisahanmu? nikmatilah." Jawab ayah Hinata, Hinata berjalan menuju teman - teman yang dulu mengoloknya bersama sahabatnya.

"J-j-jadi k-k-kau Hyuga?" Tanya Shion tergagap - gagap, ia dan gengnya shock melihat perubahan penampilan Hinata dan keluarga Hinata.

"Iya, aku Hyuga Hinata. Masa kalian tidak tahu siapa pewaris Hyuga corp dan donatur sekolah kalian sendiri? menyedihkan sekali." Balas Hinata pedas, ia meminum sampanye miliknya dengan anggun.

Neji mendatangi Hinata bersama Tenten, "Hinata - sama, aku minta izin untuk pergi bersama Tenten sebentar."

"Pergilah, bukankah malam ini kau bebas?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata - sama." Neji dan Tenten pergi keluar. Semua yang mendengar panggilan neji untuk hinata pingsan di tempat kecuali Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, dan Ino.

"hHinata - sama? bukankah Neji lebih tua darimu?" Tanya Rock Lee

"Neji harus memanggilku Hinata - sama karena kedudukanku lebih tinggi darinya. itu adalah peraturan, walaupun aku kurang suka panggilan itu." Jawab Hinata, dan Rock Lee langsung tak sadarkan diri, Sakura, Ino, dan Karin terkikik - kikik seperti orang gila, Naruto telah pingsan dengan bola mata tanpa pupil dan mulut keluar busa akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, Sasuke berusaha menghidupkan kembali Naruto dengan menekan dada Naruto.

Hinata diwawancarai oleh majalah Times, teman - temannya menonton wawancarai tersebut.

"Saya rasa teman - teman anda terkejut, bisa anda jelaskan?" Tanya sang jurnalis, Hinata tertawa kecil dan menjawab

"Itu wajar sih, karena dulu saya berpenampilan berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Saya sengaja berpenampilan culun. Ternyata mereka tetap tidak mengenali saya sebagai Hyuga Hinata." Hinata dan jurnalis itu tertawa

"Ternyata selain ramah anda ini juga kocak, Hinata - san. Saya salut. Dan mengenai pertunangan anda dan namikaze naruto, apakah itu benar?"

"Itu benar, saya dan Namikaze - san telah bertunangan."

"Kalau begitu selamat untuk anda berdua. Saya juga mendengar kabar bahwa anda akan segera meninggalkan jepang, benarkah?"

"Ya, saya dan Namikaze - san akan mengunjungi Los angles, Paris, Dubai, Milan dan beberapa negara lainnya. Tetapi saya akan tinggal di amerika sedikit lebih lama, sekitar 1 bulan."

"Ternyata jadwal anda padat sekali. Kalau begitu saya ucapkan semoga sukses." Jurnalis itu berdiri dan menyalami Hinata lalu pergi. Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Hime - chan kita harus pergi sekarang. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten sudah menunggu." Hinata dan Naruto menuju _rooftop_ dan menaiki jet pribadi mereka. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku mengumumkan pertunangan kita. Apakah tidak apa - apa?"

"Aku senang. jadi mereka tahu bahwa Hyuga Hinata akan segera menjadi Namikaze Hinata." Hinata tersipu malu dan bersandar pada Naruto, _"perjalanan masih panjang"_ Batin Hinata, ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.


End file.
